Emily Fields
Television Series Competitive swimmer Emily befriends Maya St. Germain, her new neighbor who resides in Alison's former home. Maya introduces Emily to marijuana, and the girls grow closer. A message from "A" reveals Emily to be curious about her sexuality, and hints that she had kissed Alison in the past or had been in a relationship with Alison. Emily's mother invites Maya to stay for a while, and she and Emily share a room and a bed. Emily's boyfriend, Ben Coogan, becomes possessive and almost forces her to have sex with him, but she is saved by Toby. Emily breaks up with her boyfriend and kisses Maya in a photo booth at a party; however, someone steals the photograph and makes copies. Emily goes with Toby to Homecoming, much to the shock of her friends, who believe Toby is dangerous. Emily begins to feel the same way, but Toby brings her to the hospital after she is knocked out trying to flee from him. "A," gives the copies of Emily kissing Maya to Emily's mother, and she's devastated but doesn't say anything. Emily tells Toby she just wants to be friends, and likes Maya romantically. Emily starts seriously dating Maya, telling her friends but keeping it a secret from her parents. Emily's secret is revealed in "The Perfect Storm", however, in the books, her secret is revealed at a swimmeat with her peers and family there in the book, "Perfect". Toby tells Emily he didn't kill Alison, and asks her to meet him. Emily, Spencer, and Aria visit Hanna at the hospital. Hanna says Noel (Aria's former crush and flirtation) is "A." Emily tells Toby she wasn't the one who turned him in. She goes to Hanna's surprise "Welcome Back!" party. Emily confesses to her parents that she's a lesbian and is in love with Maya. Her dad isn't happy about it, but accepts it and understands that she's still his daughter. Her mother is completely heartbroken and devastated, and says it's "disgusting". Emily invites Maya over to meet her parents as her girlfriend, and Maya has a great time. Her parents both try to be nice and friendly, but Emily's mother goes into the kitchen and starts crying. After Maya leaves, her mother says she's not okay with her being a lesbian. She is played by Shay Mitchell. Physical Appearance In the television series, Emily is tall and thin, with tanned skin and long dark brown hair, but in the book series, Emily has dark blonde hair that is slightly greenish from the chlorine in the pools. In the television series, she wears mini skirts and cute blouses, but in the book series, with her broad shoulders and skinny legs, she wears jeans and "dorky swimming t-shirts." Relationships Ben Coogan *'Started' : Before "Pilot" *'End' : "Can You Hear Me Now?" *'Reason' : Ben attempted to rape Emily. Maya St. Germain *'Started' : "Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone" Trivia * In the book Emily had light red hair whilst in the series she has black hair. * Emily's fashion sense in the series is more fashionable compared to her outfits in the book. * Shay Mitchell the actress playing Emily originaly auditioned for the character Spencer Hastings. * Emily is the most sensitive out of the four girls. * This is Shay's first starring role in a tv series. * Emily's character is the most undeveloped character out of the four. Gallery EF.jpg EF001.jpg EF002.jpg EF003.jpg EF004.jpg EF005.jpg EF006.jpg EF007.jpg EF008.jpg EF009.jpg EF010.jpg EF011.jpg EF012.jpg EF013.jpg EF014.jpg EF015.jpg EF016.jpg Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School students Category:TV show character Category:Main characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Fields Family Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Protagonist Category:LGBT characters Category:Females